


Date. Real Date.

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, could be read as pre-slash, date proposal, doesn't follow the prompt, threesome proposals, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have noticed Tony's jealousy... Though which of them he was jealous of, they couldn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date. Real Date.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicalradience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalradience/gifts).



> OK SO! Before Musicalradiance starts getting upset with me............. It's because I antiship Stony. Like, CAN'T DO IT antiship. So I added Bucky (Who would simply be a voyeur in the bedroom) to make it more doable. It's still mostly Steve/Tony, but Bucky helps out a bit.

Tony sighed in exasperation and scrubbed at his face, accidentally leaving a smudge of grease on his cheekbone.  
“Bucky, could you pass me that hardie?” he asked, holding his hand out behind him expectantly. Working in the shop/lab had turned into a kind of combination therapy and job for the ex-assassin, and Tony was grudgingly thankful for the extra help.

“Not Bucky,” _Steve_ , who had just walked in, corrected,  
“And the… what?” he asked, looking around for anything that might look like that name suited it.  
“The wedgy, spike-ish thing. Square peg on the bottom. Cast iron,” Tony described, still fairly vague, without turning around. Steve found it, eventually, by tripping on it, and handed it to Tony.

"So, Spangles, you don't come down here without a reason," the brown-haired man remarked, still tinkering with Bucky's old arm- he had to figure out how to improve those nerve connections- as Steve hoisted himself up to sit on a clear patch of table. "How's married life? Barnes still treating you well, and all that?" Tony asked, the bite of jealousy present in his voice, though even he wasn't sure which one he was more jealous of. The blond frowned.  
"Yeah, of course. But, Tony... We've been thinking."

"Never a good sign," Tony sighed, to Steve's amusement. Steve picked up a spare elbow that Tony had been meaning to put on DUM-E and fidgeted with it.  
"I think you might change your tune," he rebutted, smirking. Tony turned around at that, his eyebrows raised in question, but they quickly furrowed, confusion pinching his features.  
"What's with the monkey suit?" He asked cautiously. Steve cleared his throat nervously and looked away.  
"Well, um... Bucky and I... We were gonna ask if maybe... You'd go on a date with us? I mean obviously there's no pressure, if we've been reading the situation wrong, but I'd really like if you'd at least consider..." Tony's eyebrows shot up, and his jaw dropped a little.  
"Like a... Date. Real date. You're not trying to trick me into anything?" He asked, suspicious. Steve nodded.  
"I, um. Well, I mean, both of us actually... Kind of have a crush on you. A bit. So, I mean-"

"What Stevie's tryin' to say, Stark, is that I'd be rather offended if you didn't take us up on this kind offer of ours. I don't mean anything by it, of course, but I just know Steve would be heartbroken. So? Whadaya say?" Bucky interjected, striding in like he owned the place. Which... By the amount of work he had put into cleaning it up and making it less of a hazard, he might as well. Bucky slung his arm around Steve's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. Tony stared, slack-jawed, before trying to respond.  
"Uh... I..." Tony struggled.  
"Great. We'll pick you up at eight. Dress sharp."


End file.
